Malcolm Tenebrae
Malcolm Tenebrae is the protagonist of The Twilight Prince. He is the Prince of the Lumen Kingdom and the last of his family. Appearance Malcolm has short, shaggy dark brown hair, stormy bluish-green eyes and a very old scar running down his left eyelid. He possesses an athletic frame, but more in the sense of a long-distance runner than a bodybuilder. He also possesses a piercing on his left ear with a red gem inside it. He is often seen listening to his iPod; Malcolm claims that he needs music to keep himself going during a battle. Attire Malcolm's dress sense, while mostly casual, belies his royal origins: he is often dressed in tidy black suit pants and a dark grey suit shirt. He does not, however, wear any kind of tie, claiming that they always try to strangle him. Personality Malcolm is shown to be rather carefree, but cautious when dealing with people directly. He highly values friends, but finds it difficult to actually make friends. He also has a very musical mind, often humming some kind of tune when he isn't doing anything. Story Early Life Malcolm lived a very sheltered life as a prince, and he was quickly bored by it. So, on the many occasions that he had free time, Malcolm would sneak out of the castle to play in the nearby village. One advantage to the prince's sheltered life was that no one actually knew what the royal family looked like, meaning Malcolm could walk around freely without needing a disguise. Weapon Vindicator: 'Malcolm's incomplete Keyblade. It resembles an off-white Fenrir with no Keychain. 'Abilities Due to his unique heratige, Malcolm has mastered the element of Twilight, which allows him to manipulate the physical manifestations of both Light and Darkness. He often manages to combine the two to increase the power. Limit Break When Malcolm is pushed to his physical or mental limit during a battle, he launches into his Limit Break, Eulogy for the Damned. It is an extremely powerful attack in which he charges around the battlefield coated in Light and Darkness, indiscriminately destroying anything and everything in his way. At the end of the attack, he calls down pillars of pure Twilight energy which surround him and destroy everything in the vicinity. However, due to the destructive nature of the attack, the possibility of friendly fire is high. Combat Playlist Another One Bites The Dust - Queen Phenomenon - Thousand Foot Krutch This Is War - 30 Seconds To Mars Circle of Fire - Tempo Power - Kanye West Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO Exile Vilify - The National It's Gonna Be Me - N*SYNC The Final Countdown - Europe One-Winged Angel - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Magic Melody - DhT Rockstar - Nickelback Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down It's Not My Time - 3 Doors Down Bring Me to Life - Evanescence Riot - 3 Days Grace The Bird and the Worm - The Used Iron - Woodkid Mercenary - Panic! At the Disco Bring Me to Life - Evanescence It's My Life - Bon Jovi Category:Characters